Consumers and businesses face a growing tide of malicious software that threatens the stability and performance of their computers and the security of their data. Computer programmers with malicious motivations have created and continue to create viruses, Trojan horses, worms, and other programs (collectively known as “malware”) in an attempt to compromise computer systems. In an attempt to evade detection, malicious programmers may inject malware into or among legitimate programs.
Once a network is compromised, the network may become more vulnerable to further attacks. For example, internal security barriers (e.g., between systems on the network) may be lower than security barriers between the network and outside networks. Accordingly, once an attacker has breached the network, further attacks may be launched from within the network. For example, an attacker may infect additional host systems within the network and/or access sensitive data that is stored within the network. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for preventing internal network attacks.